Adventures of the new trio
by ColouredCrayons
Summary: Three best friends are finally getting their own pokémon, and get to start their pokémon journeys. With new friends, and new rivals, their story begins...
1. New Beginnings

Okay; here it is! My pokémon fanfic.  
This is the very first time I've ever written a pokémon fic, and I honestly have no idea why I posted it, I just thought it'd be a little bit of fun, and I'm curious as to what people might think on my style of writing, as I am doing original writing coursework. So if you review, tips are appreciated, though as it says on my profile.. I get offended pretty easily, it runs in the family. Haha.

This fic is based on roleplay characters that myself and friends roleplay on various websites; therefore, we do own all of the characters, apart from Professor Oak, and the pokémon. *sob*

* * *

Chapter one: New Beginnings.  
Rosie POV.

I danced around my bedroom, unable to control my excitement for tomorrow. I would finally be able to get my own pokémon after an agonising 10 years of waiting. Ever since I'd seen that bulbasaur playing around in the forest when I was a tiny little girl, I knew I wanted one. The way it resembled a young dinosaur, or a toad. It's red eyes had immediately caught my attention, as had the onion-shaped bulb on its back, and blue-green spots randomly placed around its body. From that day, I just had to have one, and hopefully, tomorrow would be that day. The day me, and my two best friends would finally start our pokémon journeys.  
"Come on, Rosie. Time for bed," I heard mum call from her bedroom,  
"But mum, how can I sleep when I get my first pokémon, _tomorrow?_" I called back, frowning.  
"Listen, I know you're excited, but the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes," She told me as she walked into my bedroom. I sighed, and nodded,  
"Alright," I mumbled, dragging myself over to my bed, and crawled under my covers, closing my eyes as mum turned off the light, "Night, mum," I smiled,  
"Good night," She replied. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Seats were being filled quickly, the arena which had just been empty a few seconds ago was now crowded with people looking for empty chairs. Meanwhile, I saw myself staring out of the cove which I would soon be walking through, staring my opponent – and rival in the face. This battle would be intense, I knew it, and Joshua knew it.  
"On my right, we have Joshua O'Grady from Two Island!" The announcer told the audience. My opponents figure came into view, along with his flame red hair. The crowd roared, and butterflies filled my stomach. Joshua O'Grady, the lightning pokémon legend, as others would call him. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "And on my left, we have Rosie!" Rosie. That was my name. The butterflies returned. I walked out of the cove, Josh's outfit becoming clearer, the crowd's cheering becoming louder, filling my ears. Bright lights surrounded the stage, and the two opponents – me and Josh – stared each other down, ready for the battle to begin. "Each contestant will use three pokémon each, and the winner will be the trainer who defeats all three of their opponents pokémon," We looked at the announcer as she told us the rules, both nodding in unison.  
"And so the battle begins," I whispered, smirking at Josh as we both pulled out our first choice in pokéballs. Josh tossed his in the air,  
"Elekid, let's show the world how it's done!" He called as the pokéball opened in mid-air, a flash of light filling a small area. The yellow, round-bodied pokémon had two black stripes circling around his arms, and a black lightning bolt on his chest, feet were round, and toeless, resembling shoes, in an odd way. I tossed my own pokéball into the air,  
"Let's show them what we're made of, -"  
"Rosie!" My mum's voice filled my head, what was she doing, calling my name as I was about to call out my pokémon, and win this battle._

"Rosie! Come on, it's time to get up!" She called again, and my eyes slowly opened. I frowned. So, it was just a dream? Well, that sucked. But, hold on, didn't I get my pokémon today? I jumped out of bed, and ran over to my wardrobe, grabbing my grey t-shirt, and shorts, changing into them immediately before grabbing my bag.  
"Mum, I'm going to get my pokémon!" I called to her, leaving before she could even run down the stairs.  
I made my way to Prof. Oak's lab. Yes. Today, me and my best friends would start our journey, and it would be the best day of our lives.

"Professor!" I yelled, waving my arms about, extremely excited.  
"Ah, Rosie. Just in time," He smiled at me. I nodded, slowing down as I neared the small group of people, new trainers, and their parents. "We have one pokémon left, and I expect you'll be very happy with this one," He told me. I couldn't help but grin, 'Please let it be a bulbasaur,' I begged. "Follow me," He ordered, I nodded, almost jogging in front of him eagerly. We stepped into the building, and he picked the last pokéball left, handing it to me. I looked at the red and white sphere in my hand, this was just too cool; and whatever pokémon was in here, would be my partner. My new best friend. My gaze switched from the pokéball, to Professor Oak, who nodded. I smiled, and tossed it into the air,  
"Come on out," I called, watching the bright light fill a small area; just like it had in my dream. The light shaped a bulbasaur, and I squealed, picking it up. "Alright! I got a bulbasaur!" I cried out, hugging it. I slipped the pokéball into my pocket, unable to bring myself to put it back inside, "Thank you so much, professor," I smiled, he nodded, and I walked back out of the lab. As I exited, the first thing I noticed was my two best friends, Eve and Alec. Eve was about 4'5, and had chocolate-copper hair, along with deep, chocolate brown eyes, whereas Alec was around 4'7, and had chestnut brown hair, along with blue eyes. Me? I was about the same as Eve, maybe an inch taller, my hair was golden-blonde, and I had hazel eyes, with the occasional hint of grey.  
"Hey, Rosie, over here!" Alec called, I laughed, heading over towards the two; which was what I planned to do anyway. "So, you got a bulbasaur, huh?" He asked with a grin, "Well, check this out," He smirked, pulling his own pokéball out and pressing the small button in the middle. Without even throwing it, a charmander appeared. "Charmander here would totally own your bulbasaur, considering the type advantage," He grinned. Alec, always the cocky one.  
"Yeah, well, how about my squirtle? Come on out, little guy," Eve said, throwing her own pokéball into the air, revealing a squirtle. I smiled. So, we all got the standard starter pokémon, huh? This would be interesting.

"Nice pokémon," I heard a new voice, and frowned; Joshua O'Grady. Myself and Joshua went way back, rivals since we were little kids. We'd always argue, whether it was over a blanket at nap time, or a toy at play time. Sure, we got along occasionally, but then he moved to Two Island when we were 6. We'd still argue over the phone, though, about multiple things. "It's a shame they'd never live up to my pokémon's expectations," He snickered. I rolled my eyes, and stepped forward,  
"Oh yeah, wonna bet?" I challenged. He raised an eyebrow, and turned his head, chuckling.  
"Sure. Just remember, I wont go easy on you," He smirked, pulling out his pokéball and releasing an elekid. An elekid? How did he get one of those? This was just confusing, until I'd remembered him telling me about how he got a pokémon when he moved, and I'd never believed him. Guess he was telling the truth. So, he probably set off on his journey straight away when he turned 10. I knew I would've if I'd already had a pokémon. I let Bulbasaur leap out of my arms, and he stood in front of me.

* * *

So, theres thee first chapter, let me know what you think(:


	2. The Preperations

Yaaay!~ Chapter two; finally uploaded! I actually wrote this the night after I uploaded chapter one, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it.

So; Chapter two is heeree! I know, this chapter doesn't have much to do with Alec, but I didn't really want to write it in Rosie's POV, 'cause it'd be unfair.. I'm trying to take it in turnsss. ALSOOOO, there will be much more Joshuaaaaaa in this fic, and it will have more to do with Alec and Eve.. This story isn't all about Rosie.

I hope you enjoy itt, and remember, I do not own any of the pokémon, or Prof. Oak (Even though he isn't in this chapter. xD).

* * *

Chapter two: The Preparations.  
Alec POV.

I watched as my best friend, and her rival got ready to battle, how on earth was she going to pull this off? Joshua had been training to be the ultimate pokémon training since he could say the word. Rosie, she was clueless, compared to him.  
"Okay, Elekid. Let's show these guys how it's meant to be done," He said with a smirk. I frowned.  
"Go on, Rosie, we know that you can beat him!" Eve cheered on. Obviously, his words had an effect on her. I chuckled. Typical Eve. Joshua chuckled,

"Elekid, quick at—"  
"Hold it right there, young lady!" We all turned, to see who'd cut Joshua mid-sentence, "You are not thinking of battling within your very first hour, were you?" The woman frowned. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Rosie's mum yelled at her daughter, I noticed Rosie frown, too.  
"Well, actually yes, but..."  
"No buts, missy. You should know that you need to get to know you're pokémon before you use it. Sweetheart, I know you're excited that you have one, but I think it's important that you spend some time with it, before you get into any serious battles," She informed. Rosie sighed, and nodded,  
"You're right," She murmured, just loud enough for myself and her mum to hear.  
"Now, before you three set off on your journey, you should have something to eat," Her mum said, we all nodded, "You're welcome to come too, Joshua, if you would like,"  
"No!" Rosie snapped, frowning.  
"Now, Rosie. Don't be so horrible. I'm sure Joshua is starving,"  
"Well then, he can find his own food, can't he?" Rosie argued, turning to Joshua who was still grinning.  
"I would love to, Ms. Harper," He smiled politely.  
Rosie cringed, and I knew exactly why.

Rosie sulked the whole journey back to her house, which was about a 5 minute walk, but with her complaining, and her arguments with Josh, it felt like a lifetime.  
"Remind me why her mum invited Josh again?" I whispered to Eve, who giggled, and shrugged,  
"Probably just to be kind, I guess," She answered. I chuckled. Probably.  
"What are you talking about? Bulbasaur totally would've kicked Elekid's butt!" We heard the fight between them continue,

"No way! Elekid is much more capable of winning a battle, especially to a _beginner_," Josh argued.  
"Whatever, I bet the only thing you've battled so far is a caterpie, and we all know that they're nothing special. I could beat one of those with an empty can,"  
"You're extremely wrong, and even if I had battled a caterpie, at least I would've known to catch it,"  
"At least I would've been smart enough to take pokéballs with me,"  
We took Rosie's comment as the final one in the argument, as Josh didn't answer. She raised an eyebrow, "What? Did you seriously not bring any?" She asked. I looked back, noticing the way she was about to burst out laughing.  
"Of course I did!" Josh snapped. Rosie laughed,  
"You liar! You forgot, didn't you? I bet you were so excited to come down to Pallet Town to show off you're pokémon, you forgot to bring pokéballs to catch another one," She chuckled.  
"That's not true!" He defended.  
"Whatever," Rosie grinned, skipping to catch up with myself and Eve, happy to know that she'd won the argument.

"Pancakes for everyone!" Rosie's mum announced. We all ran to sit at the table, leaving Josh sulking on the couch while he watched television.  
"Five for me, please mum," Rosie grinned. Me and Eve stared, five?! That was an awful lot, especially for Rosie. Her mum gave her a stern look, and she frowned, "Fine, I'll have three," She muttered. A smile curled onto her mother's face and she put a plate in front of her daughter, three pancakes stacked up. A plate then fell in front of me, where her mum had just dropped it,  
"Sorry love," She smiled, then putting a plate infront of Eve. Josh was the last to get his food, as he was sitting on the couch. "Rosie, while you were out getting your pokémon, I packed your bag for you. It has some cookies, a couple energy drinks for you and your friends..." She paused, and then began a long list of all the things she'd packed for her daughter.  
"Geez, mum. How big is this bag going to be?" She rolled her eyes, finishing the pancakes in less than three bites each, pig. She then ran into her room, to get her bag.

A couple minutes later, she walked out with a small, yellow bag. "Right, come on. Guys. You two need to get your stuff, and then we need to get going!" She rushed us. We both sighed. We all had our annoying sides, Rosie just had more than the average person. For one, she cried about the littlest things, she was bossy, and she was stubborn.  
"Um, what about Josh?" I asked,  
"Josh? He made his way here on his own, he'll be fine," Eve told me. Obviously, she wasn't too keen on him, either.  
"Josh, he's already gone, by the looks of things," Rosie's mum pointed out. We looked over at the couch. It was true. Josh had gone, and left his pancakes,  
"I call dibs!" Rosie yelled, dropping her bag on the floor and running over to the plate her mum was holding.

We'd finished our pancakes, been nagged by Rosie's mum to keep safe, been to Eve's house, and now it was off to my house. We left mine last because it was closest to the exit out of town.  
"Mum, dad, I'm home," I called out, grabbing my bag from the couch.  
"Alright, have fun!" Was all I got back from my dad, as he was out in the back garden, training with his machamp. Whereas my mum ran out from the kitchen, and gave me a large hug,  
"Oh, goodness sweetie. You're a mess! What have you been doing?" She asked. I looked down at my outfit, nothing was out of place, "Oh well, no matter. Have you got everything? Are you happy with the pokémon you got? Oh, did you get that charmander you wanted so badly?" She asked, I nodded, in answer to all of her questions.  
"Yes, mum. I have everything, I got the charmander, I am extremely happy," I smiled.  
"Oh, that's great sweetheart. Well, you and you're friends take care of yourselves, okay? Don't get into any trouble, and if you're ever stuck, you know you can come back, and..." She paused, tearing up. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, yesterday you were helping your father with his machamp, now look at you, all grown up, going on our own adventure..." She paused again, and pulled me into a hug.  
"Mum... You're squashing me," I managed to say. She chuckled, and let me go,  
"Oh, my. I'm so sorry dear. Just have fun, okay? And good luck," She smiled, wiping the one or two tears that were streaming down her cheeks. I chuckled,  
"Mum, I promise to call you, and tell you everything that happens," I promised. She nodded, and I gave her one last hug.  
"Okay, I'll tell you everything that goes on here, too," She promised. I nodded, and threw my bag over my shoulder, waving back as I made my way to the door, opening it and taking one step out with a smile,  
"I love you, mum. See you soon," I told her,

"You too," She replied. With one more nod, I shut the door, walking over to my two best friends.  
"Well, guys. This is the beginning of an entirely new journey," Rosie giggled, clapping and jumping, dancing around, unable to contain her excitement.  
"Yeah, and it's going to be awesome. Just think, you two are going to become great trainers, and I'll become the best pokémon co-ordinator!" Eve grinned, grabbing Rosie's hands as they began to jump up and down, 'happy dancing', as they would call it,  
"A new adventure," I murmured, looking at my two hyper, over-excited best friends, "Guys, this is going to be awesome!" I chuckled, almost squealing like a girl.

We were soon on our way out of pallet. I paused, while the girls took a couple steps, "Well, see you soon, Pallet town," I whispered,  
"Hey Alec, what are you doing?!" Eve yelled,  
"Hurry up, slowcoach!" Rosie chuckled. They were both waving, and I ran to catch up. Rosie put her arms around both of us, "Guys, this is the beginning of a new adventure, and we're all going to achieve our dreams..." She told us, grinning.

* * *

Okay, tell me what chaa think, remember; tips are appreciated very very muchly. :P.

Also, I'm thinking about making Misty and/or Richie having a small appearance; as they are my favourite Pokémon characters! :D - Tell me if you want them, or not(:

-  
ColouredCrayons~


End file.
